The invention relates to a method for positioning a camera on the outer skin of a vehicle such that the camera is able to capture a road space lying laterally next to and/or behind the vehicle.
A vehicle (in particular a road vehicle such as, e.g., an automobile) typically has one or more outer mirrors which allow a driver of the vehicle to see a lateral environment and/or a rearward environment of the vehicle. For the purposes of reducing the end surface of the vehicle, the outer mirrors can be replaced by one or more cameras and the video data captured by the cameras can be reproduced on a screen in the interior of the vehicle. What should be ensured when use is made of one or more cameras is that the one or more cameras are able to capture at least the environment of the vehicle which can also be seen by the conventional outer mirrors of a vehicle.
The present document considers the technical problem of placing one or more cameras for capturing a lateral and rearward environment of a vehicle onto the outer skin of the vehicle in such a way that the one or more cameras do not bring about any increase, or only the smallest possible increase, in the end surface of the vehicle and that a predefined region of the environment of the vehicle can be captured by the one or more cameras. This allows a high degree of safety to be maintained and an aerodynamic resistance of the vehicle to be reduced (possibly minimized).
The problem is solved by providing a method for determining a position for a camera on an outer skin of a vehicle. The position should be ascertained in such a way that the camera can capture an object at a visual reference point behind the vehicle in the direction of travel. The method comprises ascertaining a lateral area which, in an initial position parallel to an XZ-plane of the vehicle, extends at a lateral distance from a central X-axis of the vehicle. The lateral distance depends on a maximum width of the vehicle. Moreover, the method comprises ascertaining an axis of rotation for the lateral area, which extends parallel to a Z-axis of the vehicle and which extends through the visual reference point. Moreover, the method comprises determining a point of intersection between the lateral area, which, proceeding from the initial position, has been rotated about the axis of rotation, and the outer skin of the vehicle. The position for the camera can then be determined depending on the point of intersection.
A vehicle (e.g. an automobile) is described in accordance with a further aspect. The vehicle comprises a camera configured to capture an object at a visual reference point behind the vehicle in the direction of travel, wherein the camera is arranged at a position on an outer skin of the vehicle which emerges from the method described in this document. In particular, the position of the camera could have been established using the method described in this document.
A software (SW) program (e.g. a computer-aided design [CAD] program) is described in accordance with a further aspect. The SW program can be configured to be carried out on a processor (e.g. on a control unit) and to carry out the method described in this document as a result thereof.
A storage medium is described in accordance with a further aspect. The storage medium can comprise an SW program which is configured to be carried out on a processor and to carry out the method described in this document as a result thereof.
It should be noted that the methods, apparatuses and systems described in this document can be used both on their own and in combination with other methods, apparatuses and systems described in this document. Furthermore, all aspects of the methods, apparatus and systems described in this document can be combined with one another in various ways. In particular, the features of the claims can be combined with one another in various ways.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.